Bodohnya Mello
by ce.es
Summary: just about mello and matt story. .."apakah kau menyukaiku mello?" tanya matt, "tidak"... mind to read and review
1. Chapter 1

** Death Note© Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata **

**And this fict ©mine**

**Warning: Ooc, Au, pasaran (maybe), typo, BL(boys love), etc**

**MattXMello**

**Gendre: Romace, ada humornya si dikit-dikit buat selingan dan mungkin garing, hmm apa lagi yaa? Tolong tambahin aja deh soalnya susah juga kalo disuruh nentuin gendre (dikasih makan rame-rame ama readers(?) loh kok) nggak ding bercanda emang udah mentok nggak bisa mikir lagi apa tambahannya**

**Untuk yang pertama hanya sebatas ini dulu nanti di chapter berikutnya (kalau ada) mungkin ada pengubahan. Don't like? Don't read..**

"Mello.." ujar seseorang berambut merah yang baru turun dari mobilnya.

"Ya?" sahut sang empunya nama, menjawab panggilan itu.

"Ada yang ingin ku katakan," ujar pemuda yang memanggil, Matt, itu namanya.

Matt, pemuda yang mempunyai rambut berwarna merah, tinggi, dan selalu memakai google, baik dipakai dikepalanya atau hanya sekedar dipakai dimatanya untuk menutupi matanya. Matt adalah anak dari seorang bos mafia terbesar di dunianya(?).

Sedangkan Mello, hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa yang memiliki wajah yang bisa dibilang cukup manis yang sekarang sedang dekat dengan Matt.

"Apa?" jawabnya enteng.

"Sebenarnya.."

"Ayolah Matt, apa? Aku sedang terburu-buru.."

"Sebenarnya aku sudah lama menyukaimu Mello.. Apakah kamu juga menyukai ku?"

"Tidak," jawab Mello enteng.

"Apakah tidak pernah sekalipun aku berada di fikiran mu?" sambung Matt.

"Tidak," Mello kembali menjawabnya dengan enteng. Dan itu membuat perasaan Matt hancur, tapi Matt tidak menyerah, dan kembali bertanya kepada Mello.

"Apakah kau selalu menginginkan ku selalu didekat mu?"

"Tidak."

"Apakah kau akan menangis bila ku pergi?" tanyanya , berharap Mello akan menjawab apa yang ia inginkan. Hanya satu kata yang ingin Matt dengar dari Mello 'ya' hanya itu saja.

Dan Mello kembali menjawab, "tidak," tanpa Mello tau apa yang akan terjadi jika dirinya mengucapkan kata itu.

"Apakakah kau mau melakukan sesuatu untuk ku?" tanyanya kembali.

"Tidak"

"Dan ini yang terakhir. Pilih, aku atau hidupmu?

"Hidupku"

Dan setika itu hati Matt benar-benar runtuh, hancur berkeping-keping. Padahal Matt yakin bahwa mello pun juga menyukainya sama seperti dirinya menyukai Mello, tapi jawaban Mello barusan menghancurkannya. Matt sangat berharap bahwa Mello akan mampu menahan kepergiannya untuk menjalankan tugas yang telah diberikan ayahanda tercinta selama sepuluh tahun. Tapi sekarang tak ada alasan untuk menolak tugas tersebut.

Matt pun pergi meninggalkan Mello sendiri, Mello sama sekali tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi pada Matt setelah dia mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut.

***Mello pov***

Kenapa? Kenapa dia meninggalkan ku? Padahal aku belum menjelaskan pernyataan ku yang barusan, kenapa aku mengatakan tidak, tapi kenapa dia langsung pergi. Lagian mengapa dia bertanya apakah aku suka padanya tentu ku jawab tidak kan? Karena aku mencintainya bukan menyukainya, jelas-jelas suka dan cinta itu beda, kan? terus mengapa dia tidak pernah melintas difikiranku karena dia selalu ada di fikiran ku, mengapa aku tidak akan menangis jika dia pergi karena aku akan mati jika kau pergi, mengapa aku tidak menginginkan mu ada di dekatku karena aku membutuhkan mu selalu ada di dekat ku, mengapa aku tidak mau melakukan sesuatu untuk mu karena aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau, dan yang terakhir kenapa aku memilih hidupku, karena kau adalah hidupku. Tak ada yang salah bukan?

***End of Mello pov***

Setelah sadar Mello pun berniat menghentikan Matt, tapi telat Matt sudah pergi dengan mobilnya, jauh meninggalkan Mello dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama dan Mello tidak mengucapkan salam perpisahaan atau sekedar memberikan kenangan terakhir.

'Ah nanti saja besok aku akan menjelaskannya, toh dia tidak akan pergi kemana-mana kan? Besok aku akan kerumah mu, Matt' pikir Mello.

**Keesokan harinya..**

"Permisi.." ujar pemuda berambut pirang di depan sebuah rumah besar sambil mengetok-ngetok plus memencet-mencet bel yang berada di dekatnya.

"Ia.. ia tunggu sebentar.."

Sesaat kemudian munculah seorang bapak-bapak (Light: siapa yang lo bilang bapak-bapak hah! Disini kan gue jadi kakaknya Matt) oh sorry-sorry lupa. Hmm… ralat-ralat muncullah seorang kakak-kakak (?) yang Mello kenali sebagai kakak dari Matt.

"Selamat siang kak, Matt-nya ada?" Tanya Mello.

"Matt? Bukannya Matt sedang pergi untuk menjalankaan tugas dari ayah selama beberapa tahun? Apakah dia tidak memberitau mu Mello? Padahal katanya dia akan memberitau mu sebelum dia pergi kemarin"

JLEGGARRRR bagai tersambar petir disiang hari, Mello pun langsung terdiam seribu bahasa, tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Berarti kemarin adalah hari terakhirnya bertemu dengan Matt, dan ia telah menyakitinya. Ia sungguh menyesal sejadi-jadinya. Mengapa dia tak bisa menahan kepergian Matt, kenapa ia tak bisa memberikan kenangan yang akan dikenang Matt selama dia dan Matt berjauhan.

"Mello.. kau taka apa-apakan?"

"A-aaku tidak apa-apa.." ucapnya dengan terbata-bata, dan ia segera berlari menjauh dengan berlinangan air mata.

Semua orang yang melihat Mello keluar dari rumah besar itu dengan berlinangan air mata langsung mendatangi rumah tersebut dengan membawa peralatan perang, sebut saja bambu runcing, pistol –dari yang beneran ampe pistol mainan pun dibawa-, dan lain-lain pokoknya dari Sabang ampe Merauke, dari ujung hingga ujung(?) bahkan dari yang tradisional ampe yang internasional ada, tak lupa dengan obor yang menemani mereka(lebaaayy).

"Hei hei kalian mau apa…!" ujar sang pemilik rumah panik karena melihat segerombolan orang-orang tak jelas yang tiba-tiba saja datang setelah kepergian Mello.

"Kamu!" ujar seseorang yang paling seram diantara mereka sambil nunjuk-nunjuk kepada Light.

"I-i-iaa" ujar Light gugup, takut sewaktu-waktu orang-orang tersebut menyerbu dirinya dan nyawanya hilang sebelum berhasil membunuh mereka yang telah (akan) menyerangnya dengan death note tersayangnya (yaah begitulah. Hayalan Light memang terlalu tinggi)

"Kamu!" ujarnya lagi dengan tampang yang lebih serem dan nada yang mengancam.

"I-ia" Light pun mengumpumpulkaan keberaniannya dan berkata "Ma-mau apa kalian"

"…" mereka pun terdiam.

"Mau apa!"

"…" mereka masih terdiam dan semakin memelototi Light.

Light pun semakin ketakutan dan kembali berkata "apa.. mau apa kalian.?"

Kemudian merekapun saling berpandangan dan kemudian dengan serempak mereka menjawab.

"EKSIS!"

"Ap-apa?"

Mereka pun kembali bertatapan dan mengulang pernyataan mereka barusan "Ia eksis, EKSIS, E-KA-ES-I-ES" merekapun mengeja kata-kata mereka.

Oh ternyata sodara-sodara mereka Cuma mau numpang eksis aja muncul di fict ini.

GUBRAK! Light pun ber-sweatdrop ria dan pingsan di tempat. Ckckck poor, poor Light. Dan kabarnya setelah kejadian ini Light Yagami pun koma sampai Matt datang kembali. Wah wah wah…

Oke sodara-sodara kita lanjut ke ceritanya, kembali ke Mello yang lagi meratapi nasibnya yang malang.

"Matt.. mengapa kau meninggalkan ku.. seperti apa yang akan aku ucapkan sewaktu kau akan pergi. 'Aku akan mati jika kau pergi' akan ku lakukan itu untuk membuktikan bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu Matt"

**TBC**

Gimana-gimana? Ancurkah? Gajekah? Atau bagaimana? Sebenarnya si ini pengen complete aja langsung biar nggak ngerasa punya utang. Hehehe, aja tapi nggak deh, di bikin bersambung aja. Tapi itu juga dibikin bersambung kalo ada yang pengen di tamatin ampe selesai soalnya kan ini masi ngegantung. Jadi minta pendapat readers, senpai-senpai, dan author-author yang lain minta kritik dan sarannya juga yaa..

Oh ya yang percakapan MM yang pertama itu aku dapet dari salah satu teman saya yang author juga, yang ada di profilnya, tapi berhubung pake bahasa inggris karena dia juga nggak tinggal di Indo jadi diganti pake bahasa Indonesia entah kenapa saya seneng banget ma kata-katanya jadi maaf kalo ada yang nggak cocok dan nggak persis ma arti yang sebenernya karena emang sengaja aku tambahin sedikit-sedikit biar lebih pas.

Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Death Note© Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata**

**And this fict ©mine**

**Warning: Ooc, Au, pasaran (maybe), typo, BL(boys love), alur nggak jelas dan teman-teman aneh yang mengikutinya**

**Gendre: Romance, humor? Drama? Tragedy? (Maybe..) **

**Hahaha akhirnya bisa melanjutkan fict yang sempat terbengkalai ini. Gomen nee kalau update-nya lama karena emang lagi sibuk banget jangankan buat ngetik atau melanjutkan fict, ngerjain tugas sekolah aja susah banget ada waktunya karena baru ada waktu luang abis magrib jadi nggak sempet buat ngerjain fict kan harus ngerjain tugas. Tapi untungnya dikasi waktu buat libur full tiga hari. Hahaha loh kok malah jadinya curhat. Ok langsung aja..**

**JRENG JRENG JRENG **

**Kita sambut (hmm okeh lebayy)**

**Bodohnya Mello**

"Matt.. mengapa kau meninggalkan ku.. seperti apa yang akan aku ucapkan sewaktu kau akan pergi. 'Aku akan mati jika kau pergi' akan ku lakukan itu untuk membuktikan bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu Matt"

_Give me a reasons to fight the feeling_

_That there's nothing here for me_

'_Cause none it's easy_

_I know it wasn't meant to be_

_I know it's all up to me, It's all up to me_

_So what am I gonna do with my time? _

Mello berlari tanpa tujuan mencari sesuatu yang dapat mengakhiri. Dia berkeliling-keliling, entah berapa lama ia mencari tempat atau apapun yang dapat mengakhiri penderitaannya hingga pada akhirnya ia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya, sesuatu yang menurutnya bisa mengakhiri semuanya, mengakhiri kesedihannya, mengakhiri rasa sakit yang sedang ia rasakan, ya apapun itu menurutnya itulah yang terbaik baginya untuk sekarang ini. Ia memutuskan untuk berhenti disebuah jembatan yang terlihat jarang dilalui orang.

Dia pun membulatkan tekadnya dan mendekat ke jembatan tersebut. Dia berlari dan terus berlari mendekat ke jembatan ia berfikir 'ada sesuatu' yang menarik perhatiannya. Dan ketika sampai di jembatan tersebut ia berhenti dan…

"Mamang!.." terdengar suara Mello memanggil seseorang "Mmm mamang jualan coklat?" lanjutnya, ia bertanya kepada seseorang yang sedang beristirahat duduk di jembatan tersebut dan membawa gerobak yang bertuliskan 'jual coklat dijamin enak' sambil menyeka air matanya (oh ternyata si Mello ini bukannya ingin bunuh diri atau apapun melainkan hanya ingin membeli coklat dari mamang penjual coklat)

"Oh tentu.. mau beli?" mamang penjual coklat menjawab pertanyaan Mello.

"Mau… tapi mamang bisa membuatkan coklat yang mirip dengan orang yang ada di foto ini?" ujar Mello sambil menyerahkan foto yang ada didompetnya.

"Oh gampang.. tentu saja bisa.." lalu si mamang tukang coklatpun mengerjakan tugasnya. Sambil melihat si mamang penjual coklat membuat coklat pesanannya ia sedikit bertanya-tanya pada si mamang. "Mmmm nama mamang siapa? Udah lama jadi penjual coklat keliling? Terus mengapa mamang menjadi penjual coklat padahal mamang kan masih muda, masih banyak kan pekerjaaan lain yang bisa mamang kerjakan dari pada menjual coklat keliling, bukan?"

"Kau ini banyak bertanya sekali. Nama ku Ryuuzaki. Tapi biasa dipanggil L. Mmmm sebenarnya baru hari ini aku menjadi penjual coklat. Nggak tau deh coklat yang ku buat ini bisa dimakan atau tidak. Karena aku sendiri tidak ada keterampilan dalam membuatnya, dan kaulah pembeli pertama ku, aku akan membuat yang terbaik untuk pelanggan pertama ku. Sebenarnya aku adalah seorang detektif tapi karena satu kasus yang tak berujung, aku menyerah dan memilih menjadi penjual coklat. Oh yaa jangan panggil mamang dong aku kan masih muda, tampan pula jadi tak pantas untuk dipanggil mamang"

"Oh," kata Mello datar, walaupun dalam hatinya ia berkata, 'sial apakah harapanku untuk meninggalkan dunia ini akan menjadi kenyataan? Di tangannya? Kalau seperti itu bearti aku tidak bisa bertemu Matt lagi… tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak sudi mati di tangan panda jadi-jadian sekaligus ke-pedean ini. Tidakkk!' Mello pun mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mencoba menghapus pikirannya tadi.

_Because I can't forget you when you're gone your like a song.._

_That's goes around in my head_

"Anda tidak apa-apa?" Tanya L panik melihat pembelinya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Tidak.. saya tidak apa-apa"

"Oh.. ini coklat pesanan anda sudah jadi" ujarnya serta memberikan coklat yang berbentuk seperti Matt. "Apakah anda menyukainnya?"

Mello pun terkagum-kagum melihat coklat yang diberikan L, 'begitu mirip dengan Matt' begitu fikirnya. "Ah ia saya sangat puas"

Mello terus mamandangi coklat tersebut tapi entah mengapa kali ini ia tak berminat untuk memakan coklat itu, padahal biasanya ketika baru memegang coklat sedikit saja ia bisa langsung menghabiskannya. Tapi sekarang beda mungkin karena coklat itu mirip dangan orang yang sangat ia cintai. Karena heran dengan mello yang tidak memakan coklat buatannya sang penjual pun bertanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakannya? Apakah kau tidak suka?"

"Tidak aku sangat menyukainya, apalagi bentuknya mengingatkan ku pada seseorang, seseorang yang sangat aku cintai dan aku rindukan"

"Oh"

"Tadinya juga aku ke jembatan ini berniat untuk bunuh diri tapi begitu lihat ada yang jualan coklat aku jadi mengurungkan niat ku"

"Oh"

"Karena aku berfikir bagaimana kalau ia kembali dan tak menemukan ku pasti ia akan bunuh diri juga"

"Oh"

"Kenapa dari tadi kau hanya berkata 'oh' saja? Apakah kau tidak punya kata-kata lain?"

"Oh"

"Hei!"

"Mmnn lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Tidak tau.."

"Apakah kau mau ikut kerumah ku? Disana ada juga adik ku yang seumuran dengan mu dia pasti senang kalau dapat teman baru…"

"Mmnnn" Mello tampak berfikir "Boleh.. Tapi apa tidak merepotkan?"

"Tentu saja tidak.. kalau begitu ayo!" ujar L bersemangat.

**Ditempat lain**

"Sepertinya aku akan mendapat mainan baru.." pikir seorang anak laki-laki.

**TBC dulu deh**

Gimana pendek yaa? kurang bagus? Atau malah ancur? Mmn maaf deh kalo di chap ini kurang memuaskan padahal updatenya lama tapi hasilnya?... Jadi menurutreaders, senpai-senpai, dan author-author yang lain gimana dengan chap ini? Oh ya di chap ini ada cuplikan lagunya _Lenka_ yang _Live Like You're Drying_ sama yang _Like a Song _nggak tau deh nyambung nggak ama jalan ceritanya_._

Oh ya di chap ini dan chap selanjutnya mungkin nggak akan ada Matt dulu karena di chap ini dan chap depan adalah perjalan hidup Mello tanpa Matt**. **Tapi bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu jadi tunggu aja kelanjutannya.** Review? ****Or flame? It's ok, no problem. Kritik? Saran? Atau **_**salam**_**? Ok yang terakhir nggak penting. See you in the next chap.**


End file.
